Bounty vs BeBop
by VizeerLord
Summary: The Great Migration left some behind. Now a few have joined those who went before.
1. Chapter 1

Bounty vs BeBop

pro

Spike and Faye had just recovered the missing Feng Shue guru, when a bolt of energy struck the Bebop. The capacitors shunted the energy away from dangerous components. Thinking that all was well, Jet ordered the younger two to finish up, and bring the shuttle on board.

Dropping the guy and his daughter off at Mars, Jet grumbled about there being so little in cash as a reward, but stocked up on fuel, food, ammo, and plant supplements, all at the Guru's expense. Seeing to the reload and restocking was Jet's job, with Ed and Ein helping out, Spike had to hunt down and drag back Faye as she tried to raise capital the only way she knew how.

Gambling.

No one noticed the charge building up in the sub light engines

Six hours after they had reentered Mars space, they were leaving it.

As they hit the Gate, the overcharged engine core discharged an influx matrix, causing a gate malfunction. the gate shut itself off, and reopened itself an hour later.

there was no sign of the Bebop.

It was decided that it was lost with all hands.

12321

On a small rock, too small to be called a planet, too small to even be truly called a moon, sat a freighter class ship. Its engines cold, its life support low, but functioning. In the hold the crew were playing a lively game of 'hoop'.

Inora stood on the upper catwalk, as she watched the two teams of three throw the beach ball about and try to toss it throw the hoop hanging from a string.

a deep buzzing was sounded, then cut off. all was silent.

Mel ran up the stairs, heading for the cockpit. Zoë and Jayne exchanged looks before fallowing him. Kaylee kissed her Lover, before running off to her second love, the engine room.

the Tams and Inora went to the Dinning area.

121

in the cockpit, Mal watched the patrol craft crawl across the sky above them.

"Right on schedule." Jayne grumped.

Zoë leaned on the co-pilot console, "Six more hours, then the Prize will be within reach."

Mal nodded. "Last minute check. make sure you have everything you need. Jayne, No grenades. Limit your self to four guns with six reloads each. consider this a stealth exercise. Zoë, settle the kids. this is the home stretch, no need for them panicking now."


	2. Chapter 2

Bounty vs BeBop

ch 1

Browncoats Rise Again

T minus 16 minutes...and counting

Everyone met in the cargo bay.

Kaylee had her coveralls on, with a brown band around each of her arms. "When we bump into the target, the locks should engage and override the airlock. At the same time, the com-jacker virus will jump and spike their systems. You are facing ten, maybe fifteen minutes before all goes go'se."

Jayne kept tugging at the brown overcoat. 'Vera' was slung across his back, while 'Lux' hung on his chest. "Thought we wanted go'se."

"We do." Mel spoke calmly, adjusting the second belt holding a pistol in a left handed draw. "But we want to be deep in the core before that happens." looking at the weapons Jayne was carrying, "Vera? Is she a bit of overkill?"

"Haven't gotten to dance with her in a while. Don't want the poor girl to feel left out." Jayne scratched the stock of the rifle in an affectionate manner.

"Shiny." Mel was quick to move on.

Then River 'danced' into the bay, her own brown trench coat open and floating as her twirled first one way then the other. She was bare foot, and wearing dark shaded leggings under a red sundress. She wore a heavy belt with a selection of knives, throwing spikes, and two reaver's axes.

Doctor Tam looked over from where he standing with Inara, talking about the need to patch up the 'raiders' when they returned. "Ah mai mai, what are you doing dressed like that?" his voice was a cross between worry for the little girl she was, and confusion that most had when they watched her.

"Heard there was a party. Lots of singing and dancing." She leaned up on her toes to kiss her brother's check. "Besides, they will need my help." her eyes went cold and soft as steel, "boy, girl, girl, boy. " she points to Mel, Zoë, herself, and then Jayne. "I must go, or the someone will have to 'sit out'" she pouts, "Besides, just got my new toys." she held up the axes from when she wiped out the reavers on the sad day they lost Wash. "Need to 'play' with them, while they are still shiny." her voice going dreamy again

Looking over at Mel, the young doctor shrugged, and turned back to the two cots he had set up for when Mel and company returned.

Mel sighed. "Shiny, just Shiny." he shakes his head. Looking at the woman who he trusted to get them out of this, "Inara, You got the helm. Sit tight until we get back. Once we are back onboard, disengage and run. She is a bit different from the shuttles, but she will obey your commands."

Inara dimpled, them hurried off to the Cockpit. Kaylee kissed the Doc, and hurried off to the engine room.

Simon stepped to beside the Captain. "If we are going to be doing this kind of work often, Might I request that we put in fold-up cots here, so we can get the wounded into place so I came patch them up sooner, easier."

"What makes you think we will be doing this often?" Mal asked.

Simon looked about, then looked at Mal. who looked at the crew, the ship, and back at the doctor.

"Okay, I will talk to Kaylee when we are finished here." Mal conceded the point that he and his crew had a tendency to get hurt more then the average salvage teams of other ships. But then they did more then the other salvage team, took jobs the others avoided...

Kaylee returned to the Cargo hold, wearing a shoulder rigging with a light pistol, and two small machine guns, one which she handed the doc. Looking to the captain, "Five minutes."

The Captain nodded.

12321

Jet set back in his chair at the helm of the Bebop. pulling a twisted cig from the rumpled pack, he lipped it as he fished out the Lighter. His ex-partner from the ISSP told him of a small bounty out near Jupiter, that would not hit the wire for another three hours. that was a two hour lead if they moved out now. With all fuel tanks topped off, all stores stocked, and enough credits to get them to Jupiter, they might just profit from this run after all.

With course set in, he could leave the helm, maybe lounge in the main room with spike and Faye... or tend his garden of trees, or...

"No, the lounge is out, Spike and Faye are there, if not Ed and her annoying habit of jabbering as she 'dives' And Ein is sure to be barking along with her." he muttered as he held the flame to the end of the tobacco stuffed paper. "And I have trimmed all that I can off the little guys for now." He looked at the clock set into the helm, Dinner is still too far away to even worry about what to fix..." his voice drifted as the gate dwarfed his Ship, a warning light flickered into life...

121

Spike tried to sleep, stretched out on the third rate sofa, as Faye did her nails, all ten of them, in some ancient beauty ritual that was lost in the winds of time. Ed sat near by, her goggles on, as she dove into the greater nexus that was cyber-space. droning on in her hunt for something of great importance to her child like mind. Ein was curled up on his chest, watching Faye, as she muttered to her self about the next big score.

When the klaxon sounded, then the ship lurched...

all went black.

12321

The silent hulk floated in space, drifting ever closer to the flying citadel that was its target. This ghost castle was low powered, unarmed, 'dead' clone of the main battle cruisers of the Line. the reason for its low tech outward appearance, was to veil its true purpose. it was an Academy outpost. it held data on many 'students', and even had a few there for advanced training.

Mal thought to spike the dark shadows of Parliament.

River was looking to reunite with a few classmates...

the rest, well they were just looking to get paid. Some rebel faction was offering a heavy payday for data boosted from this site. 12 million credits, plus bonuses.

only three other crews tried to make the run.

Their broken hulls were three days out from the outpost, looking like reavers got them.

Inara pulled her shawl tighter about her shoulders, as the ship that was, once again, her home, closed with the mass of that dark palace. She muttered a prayer to whom ever might be watching over the brave, the bold, and the foolish.

And that was just for Mal...

121

The Firefly bumped the airlock, it caught, popped the over-ride, and mixed the atmo...

less then a minute later four brown coated figures darted into the cold hallways.

the hunt was on!

121

He really hated special assignments. six months out here in the blackest of black. no holo vid for entertainment, no one to talk to, even the other guards. most were more machine then human. he had seen many like that from the War. But out here, it was worse.

Then there was the mind numbing duty shifts. as he yawned and stretched a shadowed blimp drifted over his scan board. he had been getting that same shadow for the last hour, but everything he knew about it said it was just a blip, nothing.

then the light flashed. as his board read, someone was entering through the lower storage docking bay. But no ship had been spotted...

he looked again at the blip...

tapping the comm. for the headmaster. "Sir, about that blip. the one you said it was nothing? I think it just docked at docking bay 35."

"What are you yammering on about? I am busy here." the older man snapped.

"Sir, I think we were boarded. It is my duty to inform you of this fact, and to report that I am going to look into it. "

"It was just a system's ghost. " the grumpy older man returned. "We are in the middle of no where, no one can approach us, and the patrol ship was just through here."

"Yes sir. staying at post as ordered, but have entered in the log that I thought there was something at docking bay 35. "

"Do as you must." the line went dead.

"I like the professionalism of this one." A warm male voice behind him said. "When he thinks there might be a issue, he calls it in, and then sits tight when told to."

"Yes sir." A cool female tone. "A waste to destroy such good potential in the ranks sir."

"A risk to the Job." this was from a cold blooded killer.

he just had to turn.

and stared into her deep warm eyes, he never felt the axe slice open his neck. "Mama says hello." there was a sadness to her honeyed voice.

all went black


End file.
